The invention relates to substituted aurone derivatives and to methods of inhibiting microbial infections with substituted aurone derivatives.
Microbial infections, such as fungal infections and bacterial infections, can contribute to and complicate many diseases, including meningitis, pulmonary diseases, and respiratory tract diseases. Opportunistic infections have proliferated, particularly in immunocompromised patients, such as those with AIDS, those undergoing chemotherapy for cancer, and those undergoing therapy to prevent graft rejection following organ transplant surgery.
Fungal infections (mycoses) may be cutaneous, subcutaneous, or systemic. Superficial mycoses include tinea capitis, tinea corporis, tinea pedis, onychomycosis, perionychomycosis, pityriasis versicolor, oral thrush, and other candidoses such as vaginal, respiratory tract, biliary, eosophageal, and urinary tract candidoses. Systemic mycoses include systemic and mucocutaneous candidosis, cryptococcosis, aspergillosis, mucormycosis, paracoccidioidomycosis, North American blastomycosis, histoplasmosis, coccidioidomycosis, and sporotrichosis.
Pathogenic organisms include dermatophytes (e.g., Microsporum canis and other M. spp.; and Trichophyton spp. such as T. rubrum, and T. mentagrophytes), yeasts (e.g., Candida albicans or C. tropicalis), Torulopsis glabrata, Epidermophyton floccosum, Malassezia furfur (Pityropsporoti orbictilare, or P. ovale), Cryptococcus neoformans, Aspergillus fumigatus and other Aspergillus spp., Zygomycetes (e.g., Rhizopus, Mucor), Paracoccidiodes brasiliensis, Blastomyces dermatitidis, Histoplasma captuslatum, Coccidioides immitis, and Sporothrix schenckii.